You'd Do the Same for Me
by tempecameron
Summary: PWP oneshot: Booth is in trouble and need's Brennan's help.


**A/N: **So I really will have a new chapter of Maternal Instinct soon; I had to fight with it for a few days but it's almost ready now. Anyhoo, this has nothing to do with that story and is simply a product of my dirty mind. A bit AU/OOC, probably only amusing if you've seen The Man on the Fairway but no actually spoilers. New episode in 67 minutes! -tc

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones or were making any money off of it, I would probably not be changing diapers for a living.

"You'd do the same for me." -Booth to Brennan re: a favor

-

"Bones, I have a problem that needs your attention," Booth said, stepping into her office.

Tempe looked up from her paperwork as he closed the door behind him. "Agent Booth, I'm a little busy right now," she sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but this really can't wait," he replied.

"Can't you have Zack or Hodgins take a look at it?" she asked, torn between amused, confused, annoyed, and worried as she watched her partner hastily shutting the blinds on the windows that separated her office from the lab.

"It's a very... confidential matter," he said, pulling down the last shade and turning the lock on her door. "One that has the potential to impact national security."

"Might I inquire as to the nature of the emergency?" she queried, raising one eyebrow skeptically as he approached her desk.

In response, Booth pulled her from her chair and pressed his body against hers, setting his mouth on her lips in a hard kiss that took her breath away. Brennan could feel his arousal straining against the fabric of his slacks. "Aha," she murmured into his mouth. "_That_ problem again."

"Mmmhmm," he replied, kissing his way down her neck. "Think you might be able to, ah, help me out?"

She slid her hands under his shirt and dragged her nails across his stomach teasingly. "Booth, I'm not sure that you being horny qualifies as a threat to national security."

"It might be soon unless I get what I came for," he growled playfully, grinding his erection against her. Not that this little game had ever actually gotten him anywhere, but there was something addictively sexy about ambushing Brennan in her office. And she never _really_ complained – pouted a little, maybe, or gave him that adorably smoldering glare, but he always managed to make it up to her later, when they were alone and not in a government building.

"Come on, Bones," he whined in her ear, stroking the soft curve of her breast with his thumb as he nibbled gently on her earlobe. "You don't want me to have to go back to FBI headquarters looking like this, do you?"

She kissed him softly before she answered. "Fine, just don't make too much noise."

Booth was still trying to figure out what she meant and why she wasn't kissing him any more when he heard the sound of a zipper. His zipper. Oh shit.

"Um-" was about as far as he got before she pushed him back against the wall and his pants and his boxers had somehow ended up around his ankles. He watched her coy smile and was almost certain she winked at him and then he couldn't see anything at all because she had run her tongue along him in one long, slow stroke and his eyes were rolling back in his head. In the two months since they'd started... dating? Or whatever it was they were calling this arrangement, this particular maneuver had not been part of his partner's repertoire, and he sure as hell didn't figure that the first time would be up against the wall of her office with Angela and Dr. Goodman and who knows who else liable to walk by any minute. But thinking was seriously overrated, especially when Temperance had taken him into her mouth and was bringing him precariously close to orgasm with each deliberate but increasingly hurried stroke, pausing only occasionally to tease him with the tip of her tongue. And he really wanted to savor this moment, wanted it to last as long as possible, but when she added her hand to the efforts of her mouth he knew he was pretty much gone, and tried to mumble some kind of warning to Tempe that came out mostly as a bunch of curses and maybe her name, but she just took him even deeper and he managed to open his eyes and glace down, and though he could only see her eyes he _knew_ she was smirking at him, and that was it. He came, hard, and she was swallowing and now he was definitely crying out her name, her warning long forgotten, and his whole body was shaking, spasming, and God, he was never going to be able to walk into this office without getting a hard-on.

And when he was finally and completely spent, she just zipped him back into his pants, placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, and went back to her desk like they'd merely had a cup of coffee together, rather than indulging in an illicit sexual act at 2:00 in the afternoon. Booth tried to decide whether she would take his imminent lifeless slide to the floor as evidence of unmanly weakness or a compliment. When it became clear that his legs were not, in fact, going to give out on him, he tried to think of something meaningful – or at least coherent – to say. "Um... thanks for the help," was all he could come up with.

"Don't mention it," she said airily, but when he found the strength to look over she was flashing him a cheeky grin. "You'd do the same for me, right?"


End file.
